mhwfandomcom-20200222-history
Spielban Episodes
A Shocking Pair! The Crystallized Combination! (ペアでドッキリ! コンビで結晶, Pea de Dokkiri! Konbi de Kesshō)  #Goodbye Mama! The Two Hightech Heroes (グッバイ・ママ! 二人はハイテクヒーロー, Gubbai・Mama! Futari wa Haitekku Hīrō) #Hello Earth: The Blue Seas' Adam & Eve (ハロー・地球 青い海のアダムとイブ, Harō・Chikyū  Aoi Umi no Adamu to Ibu) #Angel or Devil? the Masked Girl Hellvira (エンゼル? 悪魔? 少女仮面ヘルバイラ, Enzeru? Akuma? Shōjo Kamen Herubaira) #Further Than Planets... An Older Sister and Her Young Brother (惑星よりも遠い…姉・そして弟, Wakusei yori mo Tōi... Ane・Soshite Otōto) #The Combat Creature's Strange Cells (戦闘生物のふしぎ細胞, Sentō Seibutsu no Fushigi Saibō) #The Kinclon Dance on the Mermaid Island (キンクロンも踊りだす人魚島, Kinkuron mo Odoridasu Ningyoshima) #Diana's Wrath・Tears・Smile (ダイアナの怒り・涙・ほほえみ, Daiana no Ikari・Namida・Hohoemi) #Helen is...!? My Wrath is About to Explode (ヘレンが……?! おれの怒りは爆発寸前, Heren ga .....?! Ore no Ikari wa Bakuhatsu Sunzen) #Shock, Gulp! The Beauty-Beauty's Robot (ドッキリゴックン・ビジョジョロボット, Dokkiri Gukkun・Bijojo Robotto) #Strange Robot Gunman (へんてこりんなロボットガンマン, Hentekorin na Robotto Ganman) #The Futuristic House Sad Puppies (未来ハウスのかなしい子犬たち, Mirai Hausu no Kanashii Koinu-tachi) #Do Your Best Papa! The Mini-Mama's Sunny-Side Up Eggs (パパがんばれ! ちびっ子ママの目玉焼き, Papa Ganbare! Chibikko Mama no Medama Yaki) #That Planet is a Map of Our Tomorrow! (あの星がおれたちのあしたの地図だよ, Ano Hoshi ga Ore-tachi no Ashita no Chizu da yo!) #It is the Sea! The Shining Sun, a Wink and a Gulp (海だ! 太陽ギラギラ ウインクゴックン, Umi da! Taiyō Giragira Uinku Gokkun) #Waller Lurks in Loose Layers of Earth (ワーラーがひそむブクブク地底湖, Wārā ga Hisomu Gukuguku Chiteiko) #A Maze Gamezone (迷宮のゲームゾーン, Meikyū no Gēmu Zōn) #A Bright Rainbow Bridge in a Cup (コップの中に光る虹の橋, Koppu no Naka ni Hikaru Niji no Hashi) #A Dangerous Technique Hidden in a Circuit (ハッとする危険回路のかくしワザ, Hatto suru Kiken Kairo no Kakushi Waza) #Love and Sadness of a Cyborg (愛と哀しみの人造人間, Ai to Kanashimi no Jinzō Ningen)  #The Queen Sings to the Devil in F Minor (女王が歌う悪魔のヘ短調, Joō ga Utau Akuma no Hetanch ō) #A Black Mass With an Opera Beat (黒ミサはカゲキなビートで, Kuro Misa wa Kageki na Bīto de) #A Brother and Sister Race Through the Legendary Demon Mountain (兄と妹が鬼伝説の山を走る, Ani to Imōto ga Oni Densetsu no Yama o Hashiru) #From the Year 2201 Comes Emperor Guillotine (2201年から来たギローチン皇帝, 2201 Nen kara Kita Girōchin Kōtei) #The Newly Made Emperor's New Mechanoid Presses Near the End (皇帝製のニュー機械人がギリギリに迫る, Kōteisei no Niyūkikaijin ga Girigiri ni Semaru) #The Second Helen Tears Off Her Loving Heart (二人ヘレンが愛の心を引きちぎる, Futari Heren ga Ai no Kokoro o Hikichigiru) #The Poison Fang Which Tries to Suck the Blood of the Beautiful Runaway (美しき逃亡者を急襲する吸血毒牙, Utsukushiki Tōbōsha o Kyūshū suru Kyūin Dokuga) #Good Day, Baby; a 23rd Century Lesson (赤ちゃんこんにちは・23世紀レッスン, Akachan Konnichi wa・Nijūsan Seiki Ressun) #1 Plus 1 Equals 5? Diana Smash Plan (1+1＝5? ダイアナつぶし作戦, Ichi Tasu Ichi wa Go? Daiana Tsubushi Sakusen) #A Tearful Reunion, And Doctor Bio is... (涙の再会、そしてドクターバイオは…, Namida no Saikai, Soshite Dokutā Baio wa...) #Tokyo is Sinking! Third Crystallize Helen Lady (東京が沈む! 三人結晶ヘレンレディ, Tōkyō ga Shizumu! Sannin Kesshō Heren Redi) #Return Mama! Frightful Green Panic (ママをもどして! 恐怖の緑パニック, Mama o Modoshite! Kyōfu no Midori Panikku) #Don't Stop! The Roar of the Destructive Bike Gang (止まらない! 爆走する破壊バイク部隊, Tomaranai! Bakusō suru Hakai Baiku Butai) #All Happiness・Packer Doesn't Provide the Dream (まんぷくりん・夢をパックンしないでね, Manpukurin・Yume o Pakkun Shinai de ne) #Waller's New Year's Gift; The Beautifying Mirror (ワーラーのお年玉・美人になるカガミ, Wārā no Otoshidama・Bijin ni Naru Kagami) #Mumumu! Waller's New War Potential: Youki? (ムムム! ワーラー新戦力＝ヨウキ?, Mumumu! Wārā Shinsenryoku: Yōki) #Drumroll! Youki's Manipulating Devil Dance (どろどろん! ヨウキに踊ろう悪魔ダンス, Dorodoron! Yōki ni Odorou Akuma Dansu) #You've Been Defeated!? Papa & Mama Mechanoid Counterattack (君は倒せるか?! パパママ機械人の逆襲!, Kimi wa Taoseru ka?! Papa Mama Kikaijin no Gyakushū) #The Queen Paints an Unexpected Trick (ウラワザ どんでん女王がえし, Urawaza Donden Joō ga Eshi) #The Girl Watches! The Duel of the Beam Sword VS The Legendary Demon Sword (少女は見た! 光線剣VS伝説魔剣の決闘, Shōjo wa Mita! Kōsenken tai Densetsu Maken no Kettō) #Who is the Lead Performer!? Plans Made by the Dream Factory (主役は誰だ?! 仕組まれた夢工場, Shuyaku wa Dare da?! Shikumareta Yume Kōjō) #The Commander-in-Chief's Assault! The 100,000 Volt Final Circuit (大将軍の突撃! 100万ボルトの究極回路, Daishōgun no Totsugeki! Hyakuman Boruto no Kyūkyoku Kairo) #Last Stand! Breaking into Waller Castle (決戦! ワーラー城突入!, Kessen! Wārā Shiro Totsunyū) #Now You Know! Planet Clin's Secret (いま君は知る! クリン星の秘密, Ima Kimi wa Shiru! Kurinsei no Himitsu)